


Panna e cioccolata

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hungarian GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Non è facilissimo dire al proprio partner che stai per diventare padre per la terza volta, Seb progetta tutto un modo perfetto con una tempistica perfetta, ma ovviamente i media arrivano prima...





	Panna e cioccolata

**Author's Note:**

> qua siamo al GP dell’Ungheria, Seb finalmente fa podio e c’è anche Lewis. Nel finale, quando risponde alle domande nel parco chiuso, lui è lì che si mangia il gelato sullo stecchino ed il modo in cui lo ha fatto venire su qualche idea. Poi nella press viene fuori il famoso terzo figlio di Seb, Lewis reagisce come uno che non sapeva ma ha molto aplomb, gli fa qualche domanda ed i complimenti. E così ho come sempre inserito tutto nel mio magico universo perfetto. Ecco come. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PANNA E CIOCCOLATO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb866.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb856.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb859.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb853.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb849.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb848.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb850.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb855.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb865.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb860.jpg)

/Lew/

Non faccio in tempo a fargli i complimenti che lo vedo già con un gelato in mano.   
Gelato al cioccolato fuori e panna dentro.   
Non un gelato qualsiasi, il nostro preferito, il suo in particolare.   
Prima di andare a completare i nostri impegni di rito, siamo qua nel parco chiuso a rispondere a qualche domanda e niente, lui decide di farlo col suo gelato preferito.   
Il mio problema è che so il retroscena di questo dannatissimo gelato e mentre ci penso cercando di stare concentrato sulle domande e non sul modo in cui lui sta sfacciatamente succhiando questo gelato davanti ai giornalisti, mi torna il flashback.   
  
Un giorno, un momento di pausa fra un impegno e l’altro del venerdì, entro nella zona ristorazione che il circuito fornisce per tutti gli addetti, i piloti spesso ci vanno a prendere qualcosa. O si sta lì o nel proprio motorhome dove c’è una sezione privata. Ma quando vuoi magari distrarti e fare un po’ di vita sociale vai in questi in comune.   
Lì c’è un bar modesto che fornisce un po’ di cose, in questo caso lui aveva preso un gelato confezionato ricoperto di cioccolata, col cuore di panna e si era seduto nei divanetti che ci sono solitamente in questa zona ristoro. Era in una di quelle pose da gambe e braccia aperte, la testa appoggiata all’indietro che si apprestava a mangiarsi questo gelato.   
Sono arrivato ed ho subito guardato chi c’era. Il barista e qualche altra persona che veniva servita, tecnici vari, nessun pilota o personaggio che comunque interagiva con noi, nessuno di conosciuto in ogni caso.   
Così niente, non potevo fare nulla, però mi sono seduto vicino a lui senza prendere nulla. Lui non ha spostato il braccio largo sullo schienale, sembrava mi abbracciasse, ma in realtà non mi toccava.   
Non è strano vederci parlare o prendere qualcosa insieme, ci concediamo questo genere di cose tendenzialmente quando non ci sono media di alcun genere perché lui preferisce così, odia essere immortalato qualsiasi cosa faccia. A volte non ci può fare nulla, ma è più spontaneo nei miei confronti se non ci sono persone che possono fare foto o video, così cerco di avere questa attenzione anche io, se posso. Per esempio i selfie che mi faccio con lui me li tengo per me e non li pubblico, lui ha queste fisse ed io le rispetto anche se le trovo buffe.   
Comunque quella volta era lì così, ha alzato la testa e mi ha guardato ed ha continuato a mangiarsi questo gelato con aria maliziosa, i suoi occhi blu molto comunicativi. Ci siamo fissati senza dirci nulla a voce, ma capendo che c’era qualcosa dietro questo suo mangiare il gelato.   
\- Beh? - Gli ho detto.   
\- Mangio il gelato. - Ha risposto lui semplice.   
\- Lo vedo. - Ho detto ancora io aspettando il resto che sapevo sarebbe venuto.   
\- Sai perché mi piace tanto questo gelato al cioccolato e panna? - L’ha chiesto con aria maliziosa ed io ho alzato un sopracciglio malizioso.   
\- Perché? - Ed io sapevo che c’era qualcosa dietro, lo sapevo. Ugualmente mi ha demolito in un attimo.   
\- Perché mi ricorda noi due! - E poi, prima di permettermi di fare qualsiasi cosa, rispondergli, rubargli il gelato, non lo so, si è alzato accogliendo Kimi e Val che avevano deciso di arrivare insieme a prendersi uno spuntino proprio ora. Proprio loro due con cui Seb si ferma sempre a parlare se può.   
Così sono rimasto come un cretino, ebete, lì a guardarlo mentre parlava e rideva con loro e mi guardava a sua volta mentre faceva battute sceme con Kimi e Val, questi mi davano le spalle così io potevo vedere bene Seb succhiare come succhia solitamente il mio di gelato. Cioè non così indecentemente, ma io non potevo non pensare a quello a quel punto. E col broncio, indispettito per la sfida lanciata, che io sapevo c’era una provocazione dietro quell’atteggiamento, mi sono alzato, mi sono infilato fra i due finlandesi, gli ho preso quel che restava del gelato sullo stecchino e l’ho finito completamente. Ignorando chiunque potesse esserci lì in quel momento oltre ai nostri due fidati amici e complici. Di questi uno è rimasto impassibile, l’altro è diventato di ventimila colori.   
Io ho fatto l’occhiolino a Seb e senza dire nulla sono andato al bagno.   
Tempo quattro secondi e Seb era lì, in attesa che la persona che si lavava le mani se ne andasse dalle palle mentre noi facevamo finta di nulla.   
Appena se ne è andato, ha chiuso a chiave la porta e mi ha spinto con la sua passione tipica dei suoi famosi 5 minuti che gli saltano su, quelli che io adoro quando li usa su di me.   
Mi ha spinto contro la parete, si è accucciato davanti a me, mi ha aperto i pantaloni e ha succhiato il mio di gelato al cioccolato con la panna dentro.   
Il cioccolato l’ha succhiato per bene fino ad arrivare alla panna, per poi dire, soddisfatto come non mai:   
\- Adoro proprio il gelato di panna e cioccolato! -   
  
Così ora ogni volta che lo vedo mangiarsi quel dannato gelato, mi viene quel flashback e qualunque cosa io stia facendo mi eccito e devo tendenzialmente stare calmo, perché di norma stiamo facendo altro.   
Ma lui lo fa apposta, non è il fatto che si mangia spesso quei gelati, è il modo in cui lo fa.   
Lo prende tutto in bocca e lo succhia tirando via ogni volta un pezzo in più che si mangia. E poi torna a rimetterlo tutto in bocca e a succhiare con fame. Come fa con me. Non so che dire, mi fa sempre un effetto devastante ed ora mentre lo vedo che lo fa davanti alla giornalista e gli offre il resto che rimane nello stecchino dopo che se l’è fatto quasi tutto fuori, mi perdo la domanda che mi ripetono per la terza volta, a cui mi metto a rispondere con mille parole che forse non c’entrano con la domanda originale.   
Appena lo becco gli do ben io il gelato di panna e cioccolato.   
  


/Seb/

Quando quel ficcanaso di un giornalista dice davanti alla press che io avrò un altro figlio, vorrei sparargli.   
Non so come diavolo vengono a sapere le cose, ma porca puttana.   
Rimango immobile mentre quello fa la domanda, percepisco Lewis vicino a me drizzare le orecchie e poi girarsi di scatto per sapere se sia vero.   
Sicuramente non è il modo migliore per scoprirlo.  
Io annuisco piano senza muovere un muscolo, nemmeno volto lo sguardo e Lewis è bravissimo a reagire nel modo normale in cui si dovrebbe fare, mi tocca la spalla e mi fa i complimenti, Max gli viene dietro e da lontano mi fa le congratulazioni.   
Ripenso un momento a quando prima della fine dello scorso campionato, in una press simile a questa in quanto eravamo sempre io, Max e Lewis, scherzavamo sul fare bambini e Lewis provocatorio mi ha detto di farne un terzo che ormai ero pratico ed io, sempre accettando lo scherzo, ho detto ‘presto fatto’, e che se volevano un consiglio per passare alla fase successiva del ‘sesso senza impegno’, io sapevo come fare e potevo dargli consigli, che avevano il mio numero.  
Penso che per un momento pensiamo tutti e tre a quella press, ma Lewis non la rimembra e forse Max capisce che c’è qualcosa.  
Aspettavo di dirglielo nel modo giusto, sapevo che se mi mettevo a mangiare il gelato in quel modo poi lui avrebbe avuto voglia di saltarmi addosso alla prima occasione che ancora non è arrivata, in quel caso avrei fatto in modo di avere più di una sveltina con lui e gli avrei detto nel modo migliore che arrivava un terzo erede Vettel.   
  
La press finisce, Lewis sembra normale, interagisce ancora con me, scherza se ci cono occasioni, insomma, non sembra effettivamente arrabbiato, ma penso se la possa essere presa per averlo saputo così.   
Appena sfiliamo via dalla sala conferenze, gli prendo il polso da dietro e lo tiro trattenendolo, non ho un posto dove nasconderci su due piedi, così mi limito a trascinarlo in un angolo del retro più nascosto.   
Lui si gira subito sorridendo, ma è uno di quei sorrisi che ostentano il fatto che ci è rimasto male, solo che non vuole fare sceneggiate né nulla.   
Sospiro.   
\- Andiamo da qualche parte? -   
Durante la press, prima della grande rivelazione, ci eravamo infatti messi d’accordo sul non sparire subito dopo per fare qualcosa insieme, mi ha detto ‘hai tempo?’ Ed io ‘sì certo, ho ancora le cose in camera da recuperare’.   
Perché volevo finire lì, dopo gli impegni della giornata, per dirgli tutto come si doveva.   
L’avevo progettata e pensata bene, insomma. Invece è tutto a quel paese.   
\- Sì, ti ho detto che ci vediamo più tardi in camera... - Mi dice piano con la sua vocina gentile. In questo angolino posso far scivolare la mano sulla sua dal polso e intrecciare le dita.   
Fa finta di nulla, come che vada tutto bene, ma io so che prima mi aveva detto ‘ci vediamo prima che andiamo via’ che era eccitato ed ora è più un ‘dobbiamo farlo’.   
Mi sporgo oltre la sua spalla e spunto da dietro l’angolo per vedere se se ne sono andati, Max si è subito dileguato e così anche il dirigente della press, così lo spingo di là nell’anticamera della sala conferenza, dove ci sono dei posti a sedere.   
\- Non volevo nascondertelo, solo che non volevo farti correre con distrazioni in testa. E volevo dirtelo io come si deve... - Spiego subito sapendo che potrebbe tirare fuori scuse per non venire dopo in camera.   
Lewis sospira e scuote la testa sempre con un sorriso un po’ forzato e triste insieme.   
\- Tu lo sai, Seb. - Fa quindi a questo punto lasciando perdere le reazioni che pensa di dover avere o che vorrebbe avere.   
\- Che ci sei rimasto male lo stesso? - Lewis alza le spalle e aggiunge:   
\- Sì anche, ma intendo qual è il problema di tu che ti fai una famiglia tradizionale tua... - I suoi occhi brillano perché ci sono le lacrime lì dietro e mi dispiace da matti, mi sembra di impazzire per un momento. Vorrei cancellare tutto, torno a guardarmi intorno e cerco di sentire se ci sono persone in arrivo, visto che mi pare ci sia tutto silenzio, lo avvolgo in un abbraccio forte dove nasconde il viso contro il mio collo e si lascia andare.   
\- Vorresti averla tu con me quella famiglia... - Mormoro al suo orecchio. E lo so, ma la vita è questa ormai. L’ho scelta da tempo ed è giusto portarla avanti come si deve e far felice anche la donna che mi starà accanto per sempre alle mie condizioni. Hannah non sa nulla, solo che il nostro è un rapporto particolare, diverso da quello che hanno le coppie comuni. Noi non siamo comuni, io non lo sono. Lei lo sa e l’ha accettato, ma non è giusto che ci siano sempre e solo le mie regole e le mie condizioni.   
\- Per me avere dei figli è qualcosa di meraviglioso e quando lei mi ha chiesto se potevamo averne un altro ho voluto dirle sì perché amo essere padre e le voglio bene. È giusto fare anche come vuole lei, non solo come voglio io. Di cose come voglio io ne facciamo già molte. -   
Quei momenti al di fori della F1 che mi prendo per stare con Lewis, lei non me li nega e non fa sceneggiate. Sa che ho bisogno di stare per conto mio ogni tanto, per ricaricarmi, e me lo fa fare.   
Non è facile avere equilibrio in una vita così, ma ci provo, ce la metto tutta. A volte si tratta di pensare più a Lewis, altre più a lei, perché fa parte della mia vita bene o male ed è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi, visto che spesso le compagne delle persone importanti e famose, sono delle grandissime stronze. Poteva capitarmi una così che mi rovinava, invece ho lei che capisce e ogni tanto chiede qualcosa.  
Lewis lo sa, ma vorrei dare anche a lui quello che desidera, perché lo voglio anche io.   
Riemerge dal mio abbraccio e mi guarda con quel sorriso di scuse e comprensione.   
\- Guarda che lo so, ci siamo già passati, va tutto bene. Devi fare delle scelte anche in base a chi hai vicino, ma so che questo non toglie niente a ciò che provi per me. - Sospiro, annuisco, è maturo e ragionevole. Fino a qualche anno fa avrebbe fatto una sceneggiata, ma so che ci è rimasto male.   
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo da vicino con intensità e decisione.   
\- Però avresti voluto che te lo dicessi subito... - Alza le spalle sminuendo la cosa, ma è così. - Non volevo corressi con questo stato d’animo. - Dico poi. Lui si ferma e ci fa caso e capisce, perché è tutto un fremito e l’emozione lo sta divorando. Di solito è bravo a gestire tutto, ma a volte ho paura che non ci riesca e che sia fatale.   
\- Per me quel che conta davvero è solo la tua salute, che tu stia bene e non corri più rischi di quelli che corri normalmente. - Insisto. Lui annuisce e sorride meno forzato, lo sento più rilassato fra le mie braccia ed io mi sento meglio.   
\- Mi perdoni? - Chiedo quindi.   
\- Non hai niente da perdonare... - Dice lui, io sorrido perché so che qualcosa c’è.   
\- Perdonami perché non posso darti la vita che sogniamo. - E sto andando oltre quello che pensavo, ma con lui è sempre così.   
Gli occhi da lucidi si bagnano proprio e stringendoli forte, preme le labbra sulle mie e mi bacia con trasporto, lasciandosi andare. Ti amo un sacco amore mio, vorrei che tutto fosse diverso, ma è così e dobbiamo farlo andare bene comunque.   
Spero tu sia felice. Ora forse non lo sei, ma spero tornerai ad esserlo. 


End file.
